<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>还债 by Belle_cola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228877">还债</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_cola/pseuds/Belle_cola'>Belle_cola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_cola/pseuds/Belle_cola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>还酷博的债，酷博生日快乐！！！</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>还债</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　足交+后入<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋觉得自己被跟踪了。早上出门的时候门外的灯总是亮着的，走在路上感觉有视线落在他身上，下班回家也觉得身后远远的有脚步声。<br/>　　“我可能被跟踪了。”李知勋终于决定向他为数不多的朋友求助。<br/>　　“开什么玩笑，”朋友一口啤酒差点吐出来，“跟踪你图什么啊？”<br/>　　这才是荒谬的地方，这个世界上有千千万万的对象可能被跟踪，但独独不该是他。<br/>　　“嘶——知勋，李知勋，”朋友突然捏着鼻子喊他，“在包里……”<br/>　　李知勋懂他的意思，轻车熟路地从他的包里掏出抑制剂给他打上，一边白他一眼。他朋友是个Alpha，还偏偏喜欢往酒吧里跑。<br/>　　角落处的桌子猛地被掀翻在地，酒瓶子玻璃杯滚了一地，一群人围着吵嚷，看不清具体情况，但也不需要了解，最终结果无非只有两个：A把O带走，或者O被A拉进厕所。<br/>　　李知勋点燃了一支烟，在模模糊糊的烟气里眯着眼睛看一个男人几乎是拽走另一个男人，朋友拍拍他的肩，冲他比口型：这才像被跟踪的人。<br/>　　他说的确实有道理，李知勋吸一口烟，他是个Beta。<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋在酒吧门口把朋友招呼进的士，自己则沿着路走，清醒一下被烟酒舞曲震荡的脑子。走到下一个路口的红绿灯下又犯了烟瘾，他于是点了一支，倚在灯柱旁吞云吐雾。<br/>　　被跟踪的感觉又出现了，李知勋四处张望，最后掏出手机打了辆快车。是辆黑色的商务车，车挺新，司机戴着口罩穿得文质彬彬，从眉眼看是年轻的，李知勋透过后视镜仔细看了看，还有种说不上来的熟悉感。 <br/>　　车到小区门口时李知勋就喊停了，他不擅长和人搭话，于是对年轻司机点一点头，又示意已经付好钱就准备下车。<br/>　　年轻司机好像嗓子不太舒服，咳了一下说了句谢谢。<br/>　　李知勋只好顺着话茬客气了一下，好像看到年轻司机的耳朵有点发红，他一边想着这声音是不是在哪儿听过，一边往家里走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天是午后的响铃把李知勋从梦里叫醒的，他揉揉眼睛还没来得及看时间，手机搁脸上哑着嗓子喂了一声，对面没有回应，他于是又闭着眼睛问请问是哪位，还是没有回声，李知勋眯起一条缝看来电，电话立刻就挂了，号码没有备注，大概率是不认识的。以防万一李知勋给号码加上了骚扰的标签，然后去起身洗漱。<br/>　　他也没忘去门口看一眼，大中午的，隔着猫眼看外面的灯是亮的。李知勋背上有点寒意，打电话问朋友要不要报警。<br/>　　朋友的声音听起来是宿醉的哑嗓子，“不然你到我家来住几天？”他含含糊糊地咕哝两声，“总不至于连着alpha一块儿惦记了吧。”<br/>　　李知勋想了想没决定，只好让朋友好好休息，如果还有什么事情再说。电话那边已经没声儿了，他叹口气，认命地挂了电话。<br/>　　<br/>　　公司给他放了个小假，前两天手里的事儿刚忙活完，李知勋想在家休息，检查发现冰箱里所剩不多的东西也过期了，只好做了心理安慰趁着下午的时间去超市采购。<br/>　　正白天的时候，李知勋很少感觉被跟踪，于是他动作很快，在日落前提了两大袋子回家，里面也无非是速食餐盒和简单的一点食材，他没有多的餐厨技能，只管饱不管多的，更何况他不爱出门，能这样待几天他心里也舒坦。<br/>　　确实是不想错失这几天，李知勋没决定的犹豫有迹可循，只是到了夜半又提着一颗心紧张了。他打完游戏补了番已经很晚了，准备睡觉的时候下意识朝门口看了一眼。<br/>　　猫眼外边儿是黑的，他刚安下心来准备移开视线那黑色的小孔就亮了，李知勋脸色一白，咬咬牙抄起辣椒水喷雾，把手机拨号界面都打开，扣了安全锁推开了房门。<br/>　　凑着缝儿看外边儿亮堂堂的，却飘着烟味，李知勋大着胆子问一声有没有人，隔了半晌才听到一声拙劣的学猫叫。<br/>　　李知勋一边想这人脑子有病吧，于是关了门取下安全锁，又猛吸一口气把门给推开，哐地一声好像撞上了人。他正准备乘胜追击，被磕到额头的人低声喊了他名字，又是一阵熟悉感涌上来。<br/>　　下一秒他就反应过来，可不是该熟悉吗，这人和他确实有关系，深入的关系。<br/>　　“权顺荣？”<br/>　　“是我，”权顺荣扶着头白着一张脸，“我能进去吗？”<br/>　　李知勋犹豫地放他进来，从冰箱里掏了冰袋递给权顺荣，“你这个时候在我家门外干什么？”<br/>　　“上次不是和你说了吗？”权顺荣借着冰袋挡住有点心虚的视线，“我要发情了。”<br/>　　“发情了你找个omega，再不济打一针，往我这儿跑什么，”李知勋看他的眼神都带着不可理喻。<br/>　　“你上回答应了我的，最末的时候……”<br/>　　“住嘴！”李知勋恼羞成怒，耳朵红了一圈，“那会儿说的怎么算数。”<br/>　　“怎么不算，”权顺荣据理力争，“你答应我以后帮我解决，这也不算数？”<br/>　　那怎么能算数，就算是从他自己嘴里说出来的，李知勋也咬着牙不想改口。<br/>　　<br/>　　上次那会儿是公司的应酬，他当夜住在酒店，洽谈完了事儿准备回屋碰见了权顺荣。他们俩很早就认识，高中只是同校，没想到大学两个社团总合作发现有这么段缘分马上熟悉了，虽然多是权顺荣主动找着李知勋，但李知勋不怎么说也把好意一份份记着，其实也是重情的。<br/>　　大学以后两个人走了不同的路偶尔还联系，但在酒店遇到确实是头一回。权顺荣拉着他喝酒叙旧的时候忘记自己是要下楼买抑制剂的，回房间的时候满脸都红了。李知勋深知自己酒量不行，以应酬了为借口几乎没喝什么，只闹得心里有点兴奋夜半接到权顺荣的电话也没生气。<br/>　　李知勋才敲了一下房门，权顺荣就开了条口把他拉进来整张脸都埋在他颈窝那儿，温度高得吓人。李知勋这个beta这才反应过来他可能是发情了，于是问权顺荣要不要帮忙买抑制剂。<br/>　　哪里知道权顺荣喝多了不清醒，混混沌沌地说不用，把李知勋压在门上舔他的肩颈。<br/>　　“权顺荣，”李知勋想推开他，“我不是omega，我没有腺体。”<br/>　　“我知道，我知道，”权顺荣这会儿倒显得很清醒，嘴唇贴在皮肤上出气，“你是李知勋。”<br/>　　这语气和大学那会儿一模一样，李知勋愣神了，他和权顺荣确实还有过一段。<br/>　　也是喝了酒，但喝的不多，只让权顺荣的眼睛亮晶晶的，李知勋不太记得是什么原因和他有点不愉快说了重话，他就用着这样的语气喊他。<br/>　　李知勋没说话，心底里漏跳了两拍，把桌上剩的酒一口干了，然后不负众望地喝醉了。那晚上发生了什么他忘得一干二净，第二天在宾馆里醒来的时候，旁边躺着同样衣冠整整的权顺荣，他安下了心又睡了，两个人再没有提过那件事。<br/>　　说喜欢，李知勋事到如今得承认肯定是喜欢，但也没有小鹿乱撞到非说不可的地步，况且那以后权顺荣也有意无意地保持了朋友的距离，李知勋敏感地觉得发生了什么，又无意再打听，后来还感慨了幸好没捅破窗户纸，不然哪来这么多年朋友做。<br/>　　李知勋回过神来时短袖已经被掀起来了，权顺荣正浅吻他的锁骨，还想再说什么，“权顺荣……”<br/>　　“我知道，”权顺荣突然抬头吻住了李知勋的嘴唇，贴着唇瓣呼气，“我知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他知道个屁，李知勋被贴在墙壁上的时候头痛地想，发情期的权顺荣开始还记得循序渐进，知道自己是个alpha尺寸，给李知勋上涂润滑液做扩张，在床上做一段就再听不进话了，这会儿正把他抵在墙面，李知勋没办法扶着他肩膀，他比权顺荣矮，踮着脚要抽筋，本性又不想让双腿环着对方的腰，想稍微放下一点，权顺荣的性器就抵进了更深的地方，也没想到刺激到了对方，抽插的速度又加快了，位置也更深，一阵快感沿着脊椎骨往脑门儿上冒，李知勋无意识地张开嘴喘，放弃了那点坚持，这下整个人都挂在权顺荣身上了。他喘着气往远处看，夜里没开灯，但他视力好，看得清楚那一面镜子里是个什么情景。<br/>　　李知勋被顶得直颤，眼底都是湿的，润滑液摩擦成水沫全黏糊糊地顺着流，权顺荣身上温度高的吓人，热到李知勋身上都软，腮边的汗液也顺着脖颈落到权顺荣的胸膛。有了汗液就挂不牢了，李知勋滑腻腻地要往下落，抵到更深地方的时候，他眼底有生理盐水冒出来，下体也把体液射出来，沾在权顺荣的腹肌上。<br/>　　他恍惚了一阵好像听到了很低的笑声，再反应过来就压在床上了。李知勋刚射了一次，下身还软着，权顺荣扶着他腹部跪起来，下体还挤在他身体里，从后面又开始一轮。<br/>　　这个动作多少有点羞耻，李知勋长年工作有段时间没运动，这会儿腰要往下塌，屁股翘的更高了，方便了权顺荣一次又一次顶到他敏感的位置，李知勋手臂上泛了鸡皮疙瘩，身上也忍不住颤抖一阵，等李知勋下半身又立起来的时候权顺荣才一股脑射出来，全落在李知勋的背上和腿上。<br/>　　权顺荣看着眼热，李知勋还没反应过来又被抱着接吻，发情期的权顺荣接吻的力气都大些，一寸寸舔舐对方的唇齿，宣告攻占所有的领地。<br/>　　后来还有什么荒唐事都做了，权顺荣清醒一点的时候让李知勋答应他好些条件，只可怜李知勋作为beta体力差了好多，到后来昏昏沉沉，分不清白天夜里，稀里糊涂答应了什么也不知道。<br/>　　但说起以后以后帮他解决发情期这一段，李知勋多少还有点印象，那会儿他被压着做了几次了，喉咙里干得冒火，嘴唇却被亲得全是水。权顺荣的下体还埋在他的体内，做得比开始要温柔了，李知勋就开始喊他要喝水。权顺荣从床头柜上拿了矿泉水瓶给李知勋，他勉强撑着坐起来一点喝水，手都还是软的。权顺荣看着他小猫一样地喝了好几口，眼底里都温柔了，把水瓶放回去以后就又一次亲上去，这一回他很轻地亲李知勋的唇瓣，用很轻很细微的声音邀请：以后也和他一起度过发情期好不好？李知勋全身都像是被什么覆住了，分不清什么液体在他的颈侧、腰腹、下身很缓地淌，像挠痒一样，有羽毛扫过他的心尖。于是他点头，说好。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这让李知勋怎么肯答应，他扫了一眼权顺荣低着头敷冰袋，看上去多少有点落寞的样子。他皱着眉头准备去房间套件衣服领他去买抑制剂，才把外衣套上，温度有些高的嘴唇就贴在了他的耳廓，下一秒就含住了耳垂。<br/>　　李知勋耳朵敏感，脸猛地一下就红了，接着就忍不住抖着声音骂人——权顺荣的下体紧贴着他的屁股。<br/>　　“权顺荣你有毛病啊？”<br/>　　被骂的人没有什么自觉，脑袋靠在李知勋的颈窝，他的头发软，轻飘飘地蹭在李知勋脸边，还没一会儿又像小狗一样舔起了他肩膀上的皮肤。<br/>　　“权顺荣，”李知勋身上控制不住地抖，“你清醒一点。”<br/>　　背后的人怔了一下，咕咕囔囔说了句什么，热气全喷在李知勋皮肤上，两只手试探性地伸过来抱住了李知勋。权顺荣把下巴搁在他肩膀上，<br/>　　“我清醒得很。”<br/>　　李知勋有了上回的经历还信个屁，正冷笑一声准备反击就听见权顺荣闷闷的声音。<br/>　　他说知勋，我喜欢你好久了。<br/>　　<br/>　　权顺荣见他好久没有反应，于是抽出手退了一步，低声说：“那麻烦你帮我去买抑制剂吧。”<br/>　　李知勋这才回过头，权顺荣隔着挡眼睛的头发丝看他面无表情地脱了自己的外套，耳朵和脖子却红了一大截，然后他别过脸。<br/>　　“有男朋友还要什么抑制剂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋紧接着被拉到了床边，权顺荣支支吾吾地说如果他累的话，也可以用其他地方，他说着眼皮耷下来有意无意地扫过李知勋白嫩的小腿和双脚。<br/>　　谈对象也不是这样谈的吧？李知勋多少有点疑问，看了眼权顺荣额头上红肿的地方，他咬咬牙说好。<br/>　　开始的感觉还是很奇怪，李知勋除开工作很少出门，虽然偶尔运动但也不爱走路跑步，于是他身上白得很，脚底也没生过茧，柔柔软软的像是猫爪下的肉垫，他的指甲也都一样有点粉光，修剪得干净光滑。而这会儿这双脚抵在权顺荣下体旁边小动作地蹭，李知勋多少觉得不好意思，耳边还传来权顺荣低喘的声音就更不知所措，只好用脚心柔软的地方去包住对方的柱身，有规律地前后磨蹭。<br/>　　眼见着前端渗出水来，动作快了一些指甲从边上划过去，权顺荣闷哼一声，哑着嗓子告诉他不会痛。李知勋放心了点，稍微大胆地用脚趾依次揉过顶端冒水的地方，另一只脚往后蹭踩在了底部两个肉球上，权顺荣握着李知勋的手，掌心里密密麻麻地冒汗，头发也都粘在额角，他无声地捏着对方泛凉的手指。<br/>　　一直动作到脚掌脚背都红了，权顺荣的下体又直挺挺得壮了几分，李知勋急得冒汗，没控制好力气，脚踝突出的骨节都蹭上去，脚心也压到底，摁着权顺荣猛地射出来，全粘糊在脚背和脚腕上，像是在他泛红的皮肤上挤了奶油，李知勋眼底又有了点水光，脸上比身上温度更高，他看着脚边怔怔地愣住了，嘴张着一小道口，嘴唇也润润的比往常红些。<br/>　　这谁还忍得住，权顺荣贴上他的嘴唇索吻，李知勋闭上眼睛，睫毛好像不止扫在他脸上，还把一小片阴影投落到他心底里。<br/>　　权顺荣扒下他的裤子的时候，李知勋还有点回不来神，权顺荣那会儿哑着嗓子喘气，低低地发出呻吟，喉结一颤一颤，眼底都有红色浅浅倒映着李知勋的脸。他好像想起很多年前在音乐教室里，李知勋在窗边回头就能看见权顺荣的眼睛里落着阳光和他的影子。<br/>　　李知勋的腿被分开了，润滑液又堆挤在屁股上，距离上次已经很久了，权顺荣用手指给他扩张，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着神经游向大脑，李知勋偏着头抓住权顺荣的肩膀让他进来。<br/>　　权顺荣还犹豫，眼下只放进了三根手指。<br/>　　“进来。”<br/>　　一下子被撑满的感觉有点酸胀，直直地冲进来就好像李知勋整个人的生活都被他打乱，七零八落地落了一片又被他一块一块重新拼成新的模样。<br/>　　权顺荣揉他的屁股，像是把自己埋在李知勋的身体里，交合的地方很快带出来温热的液体，被沾湿的耻毛刮得李知勋皮肤红了一片，麻麻痒痒的顶不过一阵又一阵冲上来的快感，荡得李知勋一口咬在权顺荣的脖颈旁，从喉咙里生出细微的叫声。<br/>　　后来做了多久李知勋没什么印象了，只记得权顺荣和他从房间做到客厅，他被挂在沙发边缘，权顺荣向前的时候，他的下体蹭在沙发旁，被挤在中间射了一回。再之后，李知勋模模糊糊记得是被压在大门上，权顺荣才射在他身上，他的耳边就是猫眼，外面的光偶尔一亮，他就绷紧了神经和肌肉，又紧接着被权顺荣给撞散，整个人滑到更深的地方。他们在整个发情期里就像是连体了，李知勋皮肤上的白色痕迹从胸口到脚趾，吻的痕迹也蔓延全身，一寸寸都是权顺荣和他做爱的印记。<br/>　<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋醒来的时候身上已经清理干净了，身前是权顺荣的胳膊，背后是权顺荣的前胸。他刚想把胳膊掀开，权顺荣收紧了手臂，低声地喊他再休息会儿。<br/>　　这声音好熟悉，李知勋眯着眼睛想起放假起初的快车年轻司机，于是他转过身，面无表情地瞅了他很久。<br/>　　“你跟踪我？”<br/>　　权顺荣显然还困着，他的嘴往李知勋脸上凑，湿答答地印了一个吻，咕咕囔囔地说没有，都是巧合。<br/>　　李知勋用手堵住他的鼻子和嘴，权顺荣瞌睡被闹醒了大半，一五一十地交代自己喜欢他很多年，上次睡了他之后会下意识找他的身影，碰见了也不想让他走。<br/>　　“可能是alpha的独占欲。”李知勋想。<br/>　　“酒吧那次是意外……我本来也没想接，可是那个时间点除了我没车了。”权顺荣见他没那么怀疑，又亲上去，贴着他的唇瓣故意呼气，李知勋下意识闭上眼睛也错过了对方飘忽的眼神。<br/>　　起先还呼气后来就追着他的舌头在嘴里肆虐，亲得生理盐水都冒上来，李知勋感觉到有滚热的东西顶到他的腿间。<br/>　　“权顺荣，你适可而止吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>还酷博的债，酷博生日快乐！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>